The options marketplace has only become highly automated within the past few years, and only a few exchanges are fully electronic. As specialists and market makers have historically provided most of the liquidity on the options marketplace, it has generally been a quote-driven rather than an order-driven market. When sending single-leg orders, users have traditionally been limited to market orders or simple limit orders.
As the options marketplace increasingly resembles the order-driven equities marketplace, there is a need for a trading platform that allows users to send a more diverse body of order types than has historically been utilized on the options exchanges. The equities marketplace allows orders to route contemporaneously to multiple market centers at multiple price levels. However, trading on the options marketplace is still generally restricted to executing at the NBBO only, with a few exceptions.
There is a need for a system and method that allows users to send orders at their most aggressive prices to enhance their execution opportunities. To ensure that orders execute at or near the NBBO, there is a need for new order types that are automatically capped at or near the NBBO price, but may be automatically repriced as the NBBO changes. Such capping and repricing models allow the orders to conform to the general practice in the options marketplace of executing at the NBBO, but also allows the orders the opportunity to execute further when the NBBO price changes. Additionally, there is a need for the new order types to simultaneously respect both traditional specialist/market maker guaranteed entitlements, when they are applicable, and price/time priority matching principles.
There is a need for more sophisticated order types that are publicly displayed at the most aggressive price allowed, unlike the “working” orders and “dark” orders of prior systems, which are permanently or temporarily hidden from the marketplace. Such order types are automatically repriced to lock or cross the NBBO after satisfying all trading interest at the NBBO, unlike existing order types such as pegged orders, which generally track the movements of the NBBO but maintain a fixed interval away to prevent them from becoming immediately executable. By providing a diverse variety of limit order types with such different and sophisticated behaviors, a user can choose an order type that accommodates his trading strategy and encourages market participants to execute against his displayed order.
Additionally, there is a need for a quote engine that receives and analyzes disseminated away market best bid and offer quotation prices, notifies the order matching engine when any quote price touches (i.e., equals or overlaps with) any order price, and continues to notify the order matching engine of quote price changes so that posted orders can be repriced to take advantage of additional execution opportunities. Accordingly, there is a need for a .system and method that minimizes the impact of away market best bid and offer quote traffic on the other components of the system, especially in regard to the ability to display and execute orders and quotes with maximum speed and efficiency.